


The Story of Persephone and Hades

by ThatBritishBoy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBritishBoy/pseuds/ThatBritishBoy
Summary: Located in the middle of Greece, out of the reach of any human man, there lied a mountain unlike any other. Gracing the top of the mountain was a castle of ivory, pearl, marble, and gold. Only the best for the beings that called it home. This was Mount Olympus. Home to the gods, their children, and the muses. Though no human had laid eyes on the castle, they knew it existed, and never attempted to climb up it to find out for themselves. The gods and goddesses that called the mountain home were decorated in golden silks and fine satin. Crowns of golden leaves rested on their heads. No one dared to mock the gods of Mount Olympus.





	1. The Beginning

Located in the middle of Greece, out of the reach of any human man, there lied a mountain unlike any other. Gracing the top of the mountain was a castle of ivory, pearl, marble, and gold. Only the best for the beings that called it home. This was Mount Olympus. Home to the gods, their children, and the muses. Though no human had laid eyes on the castle, they knew it existed, and never attempted to climb up it to find out for themselves. The gods and goddesses that called the mountain home were decorated in golden silks and fine satin. Crowns of golden leaves rested on their heads. No one dared to mock the gods of Mount Olympus.

  
Each god and goddess held their own role in how the universe worked. Without one, there could not be another. They each had a thrown within the main castle, though not all choose to always reside there. While many lived there lives hidden among the people of Earth, others like the King himself chose to remain in the sky. The King, known to the humans as Zeus, was the ruler of all the gods. Though his brothers commonly referred to him as Francis.

  
When the brothers had been younger they had decided on who would rule over the kingdoms. While Francis became ruler of the gods and the sky, Logan, or as the humans knew him, Poseidon, became ruler of the sea. Leaving the middle brother, and most feared brother, with the role of ruler of the Underworld. This feared ruler, was Ivan, or as the humans so called him, Hades.

  
While Ivan lived alone, his brothers spent their days relaxing with beautiful women, eating luxurious foods, and being fawned over by the humans on earth. Jealously brewed quickly between the siblings and arguments ensued. It didn’t end until Ivan was promised a wife of his choosing. Though no one believed he would ever find someone to love him and accept his proposal.


	2. The Messenger

Centred in the middle of the grand palace was one thrown far larger than the others. The owner, a handsome specimen of a god sat, long locks of blonde tied back. He prattled on to a nymph who seemed to be leaning in too close for the liking of his wife. “Francis,” Alice, his lovely wife and queen, chastised, “Could you please not flirt in front of me and everyone else in the room.” She snapped, eyes blazing with anger that was too well known. Even the human’s knew of Alice’s jealousy. Not that her husband made it any better. Francis sighed disgruntledly before waving away the nymph. “Yes my dear.” He spoke in a sickeningly annoyed tone, his whole body slouching at the loss of his entertainment. “Anything for you my dear queen.” He spoke with a fictitious smile, his eyes spoke his true emotions of frustration though as he dramatically rolled his eyes.

  
Many of the surrounding thrones were either empty from gods who were gone doing their daily tasks, or simply didn’t wish to stay cooped up in the throne room all day. The few that did remain spent most of their days gossiping and indulging in ambrosial foods. Feliciano had left only a few hours earlier to retrieve the sun, lighting the castle in all of its glimmering golden glory. The castle itself was truly fit for gods. The main room was always lit with life. The gods drank wine, laughed, came and went as they pleased. In all the life on Olympus was a relaxing and grand one.

  
The morning peace was interrupted very quickly though that golden morning. The marble doors that led out to the world below slammed open so suddenly many gods and goddesses let out a noise of surprise. No one ever dared to cause such a ruckus. Especially so early in the morn. There stood a frazzled and clearly upset Matthew, the messenger god. He was breathing heavily obviously having rushed to the castle with news. Francis sat up suddenly intrigued by the sudden turmoil and discord. Matthew ran forward to the main thrown, bowing quickly before Francis. “My lord he’s coming!” He gasped, eyes wide in foreboding panic. Francis stood in haste, obviously worried about what, or who, had upset Matthew so much so. “Breath boy.” He commanded, his tone soothing as he placed a hand on the smaller god’s shoulder. “Who is coming Matthew?” He spoke softly as to not scare Matthew anymore. The younger god looked up at him, eyes filled with animalistic terror.

  
“I-Ivan…” He whispered. Alice gasped as did several of the other gods around them. Ivan? His brother? Francis looked back at his wife shock clearly found on his face. What were they to do? Ivan rarely ever left the underworld. Perhaps because of their unfair selection or jealousy between the brother’s… or simply because he hated to be around people, he just never left the underworld. “My brother… is coming?” He questioned Matthew, still unsure if he had heard incorrectly. The smaller god nodded quickly unable to find his words. “What could my brother possibly want?” Francis questioned out loud. “He hasn’t left the underworld in… years… decades even… quite possibly centuries come to think of it!” Francis was obviously over exaggerating but it helped calm the others to hear what they were all thinking. All except for Alice who thought her husband was being over dramatic.

  
“Well, we should prepare for him!” Francis forced a grand smile to his face as he opened his arms to everyone else in the room. “He is my brother after all! No matter what he may need, we will be happy to help!” He walked back to his throne, gracefully sitting back into his normally relaxed position. Francis’ took his wife’s hand in his as he nervously awaited the arrival of his brother. The nymphs ran off quickly to prepare a banquet for Ivan’s arrival. Anything to brighten up the atmosphere before the darkest god of them all arrived. Everything had to look normal, as if everyone wasn’t nervously awaiting his arrival. They couldn’t all panic just because the god of the underworld decided to reveal himself after so long. Right?


	3. The Grand Announcement

Almost everyone in the castle could hear Ivan's arrival. If it wasn't for the noticeable darkening of the sky around them, than perhaps it was the thundering pound of the skeletal horses that led his chariot. The large black horses did little to stay quite as the large chariot pulled into view from the front steps of the castle. The golden gates opened just in time to avoid being run in to by the god of the underworld. 

Francis stood slowly from his throne. Despite his clear hesitation he still walked with an air of grace and confidence that only a god could possess. Especially when facing the god of the underworld. "Brother!" He held out his arms to his dearest brother. 

Ivan approached slowly before taking his brother's hand in his own. "Francis." He nodded a soft smile playing at the corners of his lips. Francis was almost taken aback. He hadn't seen his brother smile in years. His own smile faltered in shock. Francis took a step back leading Ivan into the castle. Ivan looked among the other gods. Though few made eye contact with the dark god. 

While many of the other gods dressed in soft golds, white, and pastel blues and greens, Ivan stood out in his black and silver robes. They furled around his feet. While he was so feared, he held the same grace and poise as his own brother. Though his presence was far more intimidating, and far more terrifying. 

Ivan looked at no one but his brother as they entered the throne room. "I must speak with you in private Francis." He demanded. Ivan wanted this over as quickly as possible. He hated seeing the others live their happy lives in the sun, when he was stuck in the underworld surrounded by death and despair. 

Francis smile faltered as he looked back at his brother. "In private? So soon, but you just arrived. Don't you wish to speak with all of us and... reunite?" Francis eyes darted over to his lovely wife. The cruel woman feigned ignorance, perhaps to get back at the nymph from earlier. He hoped his cheerful facade work on his brother though he was sure it did not. "Would you care to sit and drink wine? Or perhaps a morning snack? We do have all day." He waved his hand over the the marble and silver throne that belonged to Ivan. A layer of dust rested in his absence and Francis cursed one of the nymphs for having not brushed it off. As if reading his mind a young nymph ran over, quickly polishing the silver throne. 

Ivan laughed loudly, completely amused by his brother's nervousness. It was funny to see them running around like headless birds. " No brother I must talk to you now. After all I must return to my home. You know I do not like being away from home for so long." He was stern as he patted his brother on the back. "So please, lets talk in private." He did not want to waste his time pretending to be like the other careless gods. 

Francis nodded slowly. He held his head high, though golden locks slipped out of their tie at the nape of his neck. "Oh.... of course brother!" He smiled as if he had not been reprimanded moments ago. "Right this way." He led his brother to the bright hall to the left of the throne room. This was were the gods lived and stayed when they were not participating in their godly duties. After all the gods had to have a home. As they approached the golden doors of Francis' office, the air around them became increasingly more uncomfortable. Ivan always seemed so dangerous, where as Francis was normally very aloof. The two never seemed to truly get along. Though some of that may have been fuelled by jealousy. 

Francis office was just as beautiful as the rest of the castle. It consisted of marble floors, and stone pillars. Not to mention the large white oak desk that sat in the centre of the room. Everything about Francis commanded attention, including his office. Francis took a seat at the beautiful blue and white chair behind his desk. Ivan curiously looked at the maps and scrolls that graced the walls and book shelves of his brother's office. His large hands gently touched precious items that his brother collected. "Brother..." Ivan spoke softly. He had yet to face the other god. "When we became the gods of our individual parts of the world, you promised me something..." His voice dripping with jealousy and perhaps a hint of menace.

"Ah... yes I did?" Francis looked up at his brother in bemusement. "Is there something wrong with my promise?" He questioned his sibling. His brother had never come to complain before now. He always knew Ivan resented his position of power, but he had never truly been vocal about it. Perhaps something had changed? Was he unhappy with the underworld? Would he demand a change? 

Ivan suddenly stood before him. He leaned over his brother's desk. "No... no." He smiled brightly. Something Francis had yet to see on his brother's face. "I found someone I would like to marry." It took Francis a few moments to register what his brother had said. Marry? Ivan wanted to get married? Francis' eyes widened in awe. He stood quickly almost throwing his chair to the ground. "This is wonderful brother!" He moved to his brother's side, hugging him without thought. Only to pull away quickly from how cold his sibling was to touch, and the stunned look on Ivan's face. That's right... Ivan was one to prefer personal space. A shame really. "I'm happy for you." His brother had never shown interest in anyone before. So this was quite overwhelming for Francis. 

"I need your permission to marry them." Ivan muttered. He seemed to be brushing off his silks. Not in disgust but as if to reinforce his personal space once again. His cheeks were pink and the colour was beginning to creep down his face to his neck and up to his ears. Francis knew his brother was opening his hear to him, so he didn't dare tease the poor god. That... and perhaps the slight fear he held for his brother persuaded his intentions. He looked Ivan in the eyes, voice serious as ever. "Of course you have my permission brother. This is wonderful news and I'm very happy for you." Unable to control his emotions he hugged Ivan once more. "But Ivan, remember, your love must accept your offer in return. You cannot force them to marry you." He held his brother's hands firmly in his grasp. The god of the underworld suddenly felt like a reprimanded child. He nodded quietly. "Of course Francis..." He whispered. Francis had no doubt though that Ivan would respect his wishes. After all his brother was secretly a very caring god. 

With Francis' blessing, Ivan was on his way back to the dark underworld he called home. He didn't dare wait around Olympus. Ivan did not wish to be around when the other's were to find out. Though he doubted Francis had kept it much of a secret by now. Besides, he had to find a way to woo his beloved. That in itself would take time he felt he didn't have.


	4. The Proposal

Ivan leaned back against his large throne. It was cold in the underworld, but his cheeks were burning red at the thought of finally having someone to share his love with. He sighed softly. “Cerberus… you’re drooling on my feet again…” He groaned to the large three headed beast he called a pet. The large mutt whined loudly. “Like you have something to be upset about. Please Cerberus, I have to woo the sun… and we all know that will not be easy…” He groaned as one large head placed a wet ball in his lap. “You’re great with romance really.” He scoffed, but alas threw the ball.

Ivan chuckled as the three heads all lifted in excitement before dashing off. Ivan leaned onto the arm of his throne. “How does one woo the sun?” He whispered to himself. Sunlight was not seen often in the underworld. Everything that surrounded Ivan was gloomy. Even the gardens were full of darkly coloured roses. Ivan thought quietly about what he could use as a gift for his love. After all, his love would have to willingly accept it.

Cerberus came bounding back into the castle, ripping Ivan from his thoughts. The large dog leapt into his lap. “Cerberus, where are your manners?” He chastised, though the mutt didn’t seem to know any better. The ball was placed back in Ivan’s hand. “Let’s go outside then… perhaps I can find some inspiration there.” He sighed following the excitable dog out into the large gardens around his home. He threw the ball before stopping before some flowers. “They are like the sun Cerberus. You’ll love them. They are beautiful, truly stunning. They have these stunning blue eyes, as if made of the sky, and lips and cheeks that must have been kissed by roses. Oh and they’re skin in hair, it’s as if they are made by the sun. They’re skin warm as a sunny day, and oh their hair, it’s like they were formed from a ray of sunshine…” He gushed, only to see his dog was busy ripping the ball to pieces instead of listening to him. Ivan sighed. “Those are hard to make you know?” He rolled his eyes before stopping before his most beautiful plant. His pomegranates.

He picked one, cracking it open with inhuman strength. Ivan ate a few of the seeds, before sighing. Nothing seemed to taste as sweet as it did on the earth his brother ruled. It was unfair how gloomy the underworld was. His love was the only sunshine he could look forward to. “Made of sunshine…” He stopped suddenly. “Sunshine!” Cerberus perked up at his exclamation. “Why did I not think of that sooner? What else to get the sun, than a piece of the sun!” He frowned even as he spoke excitedly. “Feliciano would never allow me to have a piece of the sun…” Ivan came across some of the special ore that was located in his kingdom. “But… I know I have something… of the sun…” Ivan left quickly to return into his castle, much to Cerberus’ displeasure.

 

*

 

Gold was treasured by the humans’ of Earth, and even some gods seemed to adore it as they decorated themselves in it. After all it was a precious metal. Ivan had the power to form any precious metal he wished, including gold. He moulded the block with ease, forming a stem, a leaf, and finally a large flower. A sunflower. “A ray of sun, for my sun.” He smiled softly at it. It looked fragile, as if it was a real flower, but it was far from breakable. Not even a god could destroy it, not with the amount of love and adoration it was forged with. Not even the masked god Sadik could destroy it in his volcano. Ivan was proud, he was practically beaming.

He quickly stored away his wedding gift, before hurrying to his chariot. Ivan would have to work quickly. He would have to find the most beautiful clearing to place his gift in, and then protect it so no one else would steal it.

“Mother!” Alfred called from the circle of flowers he sat in. He was trying to make the perfect flower crown while his mother watched over the humans around them. Around him the sun seemed to shine brighter, warming his already tanned skin. Wherever he sat, or walked, or even looked, flowers seemed to bloom. He was the embodiment of life, this life is what allowed his mother to care for the humans. His gifts allowed the humans to grow crops and to later harvest and eat them. Alfred loved working with his mother, but he also loved running through the fields near the village. He was a god after all, sometimes he just wanted to relax in the sun and enjoy life, but his mother was hard working, and did not enjoy slackers. Even the god ones. “Mother! Come here!” He held up the perfect daisy chain in his hands. "I finished a crown for you!”

“Alfred, I’m not your mother.” Arthur sighed as he walked over. The humans around them glanced over curiously. “At the very least you could call me father.” He sighed softly kneeling before his pouting son. “Come now boy, no need for that.” He smiled before allowing Alfred to place the crown on his head. “Thank you Alfred. I love it.” His son’s face lit up causing the nearby trees to flower and even begin to bear fruit. His son truly was special. Alfred was the light of his world, and the reason he wished to work as hard as he did. He had to be a good impression on his son, especially since Francis wasn’t. Before he could demand that Alfred help harvest some of the fresh fruit, the boy was gone. Arthur sighed deciding to go easy on him for once.

Alfred ran to the nearest clearing. He gasped at the abundant amount of flowers that surrounded him. In so many colours too. He rushed forward, collecting the most beautiful ones he saw for his own crown. Just as he was bending to grab another bright blue flower something caught his eye. He gasped as he looked up. A field of large sunflowers laid before him. Alfred’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ as he stepped towards the massive flowers. He was drawn to them, how they seemed to embody the sun. As Alfred reached for the first one he noticed one far greater than the others. One made of pure gold. Alfred’s eyes widened. That would be perfect for his crown.

Arthur was busy gathering grapes from a nearby vine, he hadn’t noticed where Alfred had run off to. Not until it was too late. “Arthur!” His son screamed from a distance. He bolted up from his basket. Not even looking back to the humans before he began running. He never should have let his boy go from his sights. Arthur had failed to keep an eye on Alfred. “ARTHUR!” His blood was pumping in terror as he reached the clearing only in time to see the ground around his son open from under him and swallow him whole. “ALFRED!” He screamed running as if to grab him, but the ground closed quickly behind him. Arthur was frozen to the ground, panic filling him quickly. He began scratching at the ground, to rip the dirt from its place. Not even caring that he was hurting the earth. “Alfred!” “Alfred!” He sobbed.

“Alfred…” Ivan gasped as the boy fell into his arms. “My queen.”


	5. The First Meeting

As the hole closed up, both Ivan and Alfred were bathed in darkness. Alfred’s breathing was erratic, perhaps from the force of falling. Ivan held him close carefully shifting him in his arms. “It is ok my queen.” He spoke softly, beginning to carry him towards the lighted areas of the underworld.

Alfred was terrified, he could barely breathe from the fear that had grasped him as he fell. His eyes were squeezed shut as arms wrapped around him, dread filled him at the thought of what monster held him in their grasp. He attempted to struggle in the dark. Why had his father protected him all his life? Why hadn’t he taught Alfred how to defend himself? “Alfred.” The stranger spoke. He stopped his movements. This creature or man knew his name… his human name. Not just his godly name. “H-hades?” He spoke softly his voice cracking to his own embarrassment. He knew that voice. He had only meet Hades once, from a distance when Francis had called the gods together to discuss the troubles of their people. The dark man who stood alone in the corner burned into Alfred’s mind, never allowing him to forget the god of the Underworld. “Hades!” He felt relief flood his body his voice fully returning to him. His hands gripped to Ivan’s robes. “Thank you! I thought for sure I was dying!”

Ivan chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that few had been blessed to hear. “Call me Ivan my queen. We are equals here.” He spoke softly only to gasp when Alfred’s vibrant blue eyes opened to meet his own pale lavender ones. Ivan carried Alfred into the large entryway of his home. His lovely queen was soon shivering. Only then did the lord of the underworld realise his love was dressed in summer clothing, and that the underworld tended to give off a chill. Ivan carefully placed him down onto the marble floors. He moved quickly leading him into a larger much warmer room. A dining table laid out before them, covered in foods, and gifts. All for Alfred, a wedding gift of sorts. A large fire burned at the end of the table. Ivan moved quickly draping a lovely navy and fur lined cloak over Alfred’s shoulders. “Here my queen.”

Alfred burrowed into the fur as his body once again began to warm near the fire. He looked over the gifts and food. The fruit seemed too perfect. Rosy apples, perfectly round oranges, and bunches of grapes far larger and more beautiful than the ones he had seen on earth. At the end of the row of fruit lied a large bowl of pomegranates, beautiful in colour, and large in size. Alfred absentmindedly reached for one before yanking his hand back to his chest. He remembered Arthur’s words of warning. _“One who eats in the Underworld may not return to the Earth.”_

“It looks as if you’ve been preparing for someone.” Alfred spoke softly. Ivan smiled before moving to his side. “This is all yours my sweet.” He spoke lowly, his arm wrapping around Alfred’s waist. Alfred jumped from the sudden touch. “For me?” He looked back at Ivan. “But I just fell into a hole and you caught me… I should probably go back to earth.” He tilted his head in confusion. Ivan chuckled softly. “No little one. You accepted my engagement offer you are to stay here with me.” He smiled brightly much too pleased with himself.

“Your what? Stay? Here?” Alfred felt faint suddenly. He leaned forward gripping the table as the cloak fell away from him. “I don’t think I understand Had- Ivan.” He felt as if his chest was constricting. “I did not accept an engagement. I need to go home.” Alfred looked over at the other eyes wide and breath short.

Ivan stepped forward sitting Alfred down so that he did not faint. “Yes Alfred you accepted my engagement offer. The flower. It was my offering for your hand in marriage. This is your home now. Your kingdom and mine.” He gently pushed Alfred’s bangs from his face. “You did not know this?” He spoke lowly.

“Well you didn’t make it very obvious that that was your intent!” Alfred yelled suddenly. “I can’t stay here Ivan! I have a job back on Earth! Arthur needs me!” He wasn’t truly angry, just surprised. Perhaps if Ivan hadn’t been so vague about his intent this would’ve been easier for the young god to understand. “I think I need to go lay down.” He spoke softly. “Alfred…” Ivan whispered. “Please Ivan, just let me lay down and take this all in.” He snapped unable to speak with the god of the underworld any longer. This was all too much for only a few minutes. He barely knew Ivan, after all he had just learned his human name! How was he to marry him? How could _he_ be the queen of the Underworld? Ivan nodded slowly, “I can show you to your room.”

Once Alfred was in his room, Ivan returned to his throne room. He sat heavily within his stone throne. Perhaps that hadn’t gone truly as he planned. “I thought he would love me.” He sighed. “As much as I love him.”


End file.
